Coming of Tides
by Blue-eyed Fox
Summary: Sequel to my fic, Red Letter Day. So, Sendoh comes back from wherever he cam from and is now planning to get the stunning redhead back in his arms. Will he be successful?


**Title:** Coming of Tides

**Author:** Blue-eyed Fox Lunarblue_2002@yahoo.com 

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimers applied. I do not own Slam Dunk. Takehiko Inoue does. 

**Warning:** YAOI content; those with a weak heart should not carry on.

**Authoress' Notes:** This is a sequel to my fic, "Red Letter Day". You fellas might want to read that one first before reading this but this one could very well stand on its own. Read and Review!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1 

Candlelight dinner, piano and violins playing oh so softly in the background, wine and roses plus sweet nothings could very well mean a romantic dinner for two. Nothing more can be said as two lovers share an intimate time together, held in each other's gazes. 

Maki was caressing Hanamichi's hand as both stared at each other's eyes, their dessert momentarily forgotten. This was one of the many evenings, Maki loved to share with his red-haired lover. Hanamichi on the other hand had never been happier in his life. Right now, for the both of them, nothing else mattered. 

"Nichi-kun," Hanamichi placed down the wine glass, "care to refresh my memory to what you're plans for tonight?" 

Hanamichi teased as he had that sultry look in his eyes that sent shivers up Maki's spine. But of course, Hanamichi was oblivious of the effects it had on his lover. 

Maki smirked. He just loved the way Hanamichi the way he is. Beautiful, naïve, and completely unaware of the dangerously seductive qualities he alone possessed. Just the thought made him wonder why and what was the real score between him and his former boyfriend. 

Whatever it was, Maki was determined never to let Hanamichi go.

"Oh come on now, don't just give me that." Hanamichi playfully tugged on Maki's sleeve as he leaned over the table till they were face to face.

Catching his lover's chin, Maki spoke softly, almost seductively. 

"Tell you what Hana-kun, why don't we leave this place and head home, there I'll show you."  Maki said as he kissed Hanamichi passionately. Thank god, they were hidden behind a curtain where they can share more than just a chaste kiss. 

"That's a good idea." Hanamichi said as their lips parted.

With that, Maki called for the waiter for their bill.

****

As the plane landed, Sendoh took one last look at the photograph he was holding in his hand before he placed it back in his wallet. 

It was about time to reclaim what was once his. 

_Soon Hanamichi, very soon you'll be back here in my arms. _ 

Moving past people in the airport terminal, he got out and hailed down a taxi.

"Where to sir?" The cab driver asked.

"Ryonan district." Sendoh replied as he reclined back into the comfort of the back seat as he thought of ways to salvage what was left of their past.

Twenty minutes passed, the cab had arrived in Ryonan as Sendoh directed the cab driver to a specific destination. Once they had arrived, Sendoh handed over a couple of bills to the driver and got out. Standing before a house he oh so well knew, Sendoh smiled and walked over to knock on the door.

After knocking for almost five minutes on the wooden door, a faint annoyed sound came from the inside.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"  

And afterwards, a surly looking ex-Ryonan high player came to open the door but the look on his face changed once he saw whom, his unexpected visitor was.

"Sendoh! What the hell are you doing here?! When the hell did you arrive? Is your training there in America over? God! You should have at least called before you dropped by!" 

"Hello to you too Kosh! May I come in?" Sendoh said as he flashed his never faltering smile. 

Koshino moved over as he let Sendoh come inside his humble abode. 

"Did you just have some guests over before me?" Sendoh asked haughtily as he looked around the place.

"Shut up! You're the one who just comes over here without say."

"Well I'm glad that some things never change." Sendoh relied as he offered to help Koshino fix his place. 

After a few minutes or so, the duo had the place smelling and looking like new. Koshino went to the kitchen as he retrieved two bottles of Gatorade™ and handed one to Sendoh as they sat in the living room.

"So, care to answer my previous questions and tell me, what brings you back here in this side of the world? For what I know, you should be back here three weeks from today." Koshino took a swig of his Gatorade™, his eyes not leaving his best friend.

"As you can see," Sendoh pointed to his bags, "I just arrived from America. And I was hoping if I could crash in here for a while, while I look for a new place to stay." 

"No need, you can stay here as long as you like just as long as you help out in the chores. And besides, I need a roommate." 

"Thanks a lot Kosh! You're a real pal!"

A minute passed between the two in silence. Koshino looked at Sendoh and piped out,

"Is that training of yours worth it?" Koshino suddenly said making Sendoh look at him. His ever plastered smile, wavering a bit.

"Yes and no." Sendoh took a while before answering as he took a sip from his drink.

"Huh? Care to elaborate on what you meant?"

"That training is worth it if it means getting me the best place in a country's basketball team, not to mention, giving my career a lift. But you do know that in every decision one makes, there is always a consequence." 

Koshino arched a single brow as he looked at his friend questioningly.

"It's like this, in science, there is a law that in every action, there is always an equal an opposite reaction. In my case, my decision to leave for America, caused me much more than I bargained for."

"Hanamichi Sakuragi." Koshino said as he sighed and shook his head. "Sendoh, don't tell me you still haven't gotten over him. It's been more than a year now if you must know."

"I know that. That's why I came back as soon as the training was over."

"What are you going to do Sendoh? What's going on in that equally thick head of yours?"

"I'm going to take back what's mine Kosh. I'm going to reclaim that redhead."

Koshino choked on his drink as soon as those words left Sendoh's mouth.

"What did you say?! I think the fumes from your gel has fried your brain."

Sendoh laughed as he chose to ignore Koshino's last comment.

"You heard me Kosh. I'm going to win back Hanamichi."

"Sendoh, as far as I'm concerned, you left Hanamichi and from what I heard from Hikoichi, that redhead is now Maki's boyfriend, not to mention they've been together for a year now. And by gods! From what I know, Maki is just as protective as Rukawa. What chance have got in convincing Hanamichi to jump back in your arms?"

"I'll think of something. Don't worry yourself too much about it." Sendoh said as his thoughts drifted off with the images of Hanamichi.

****

As the couple entered the sanctuary of their condominium, Maki and Hanamichi had their lips fused once again. Without even bothering to switch open the lights, the two slowly headed to the bedroom as the slowly undress each other.

**~TBC~**

~*~*~*~*~

**Blue: **Well now, that took me awhile to do. Special thanks to Zero Cool who reviewed for Red Letter Day who gave me the wills to continue…


End file.
